


—made me feel warm and fuzzy all over

by dawnfells



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: The first time Steve wore Thor’s cape, it was simply because he was curious.aka the five times Steve used and wore Thor's cape, plus the one time they wore it together.





	—made me feel warm and fuzzy all over

**i.**

The first time Steve wore Thor’s cape, it was simply because he was curious.

He was watching the rain fell outside the window of his room with a cup of warm tea, enjoying the serenity that came with the raindrops. Because of the rain, though, the room felt a little colder than usual even though he was not turning on the air conditioner. The heater was broken and he was still waiting for a mechanic to come and fix it. He wanted to take a nap at least since he didn’t have anything to do, but the cold made him unable to do that. At least it was not Winter, he thought.

He was alone in his shared apartment with Thor, making the room felt so quiet. Thor went out to meet up with Darcy and Jane while Steven didn’t come with him, not wanting to intrude their meeting. He wondered if the rain meant that Thor wouldn’t be able to go home sooner. The rain was not a problem for Thor, but he wouldn’t let Darcy and Jane went home drenched, no matter how little.

He stood up from the rocking chair he had been sitting on for some time, putting down his empty cup. He stretched and his eyes caught Thor’s cape hanging on one rack, the Asgardian leaving it there since he was wearing his casual attire to go out. Suddenly he wondered how it felt to be covered by it—surprisingly, maybe, in the one year they had been dating, he had only touched the cape. He approached the rack and touched it, feeling the soft fabric under his skin. He wondered if Thor would mind if he used his cape. He probably wouldn’t.

So, he dared himself to take it off the rack and tried to cover his body with it. He was delighted when he felt the warmth radiating off the cape and he could smell Thor on it. Since he was feeling melancholic, he missed Thor even though they had only parted several hours ago, he really wrapped himself in that and went back to sit by the window, soon falling asleep, comforted by the warmth.

When Thor came back, he smiled fondly upon seeing Steve wearing his cape, before he picked up the soldier and brought him to their bed.

 

**ii.**

“You are going to be okay,” Steve tried to assure the man whose abdomen he was pressing, “Help is coming.”

He looked at the man’s abdomen, concerned about the blood pouring out of the wound on it. The city was attacked by robots again and it had been a pretty grueling fight. The fight had only ended several minutes ago when they managed to find the controller of the robots and killed it. Steve spotted one man writhing on the dusty road and approached him in panic. The man had gotten attacked by the robot and he was injured quite badly.

He needed to press the wound better, his hands didn’t cover the wound well. He didn’t have anything he could use to apply pressure better.

“Anyone can help me here?” Steve said to the comm, “There is an injured civilian here.”

Someone asked him where he was and he directed them, while Thor suddenly landed in front of him and approached.

“Steven, is there something I can do?”

“I need to get him to medical,” Steve answered. He was afraid to move the man—the abdomen wound was not the only injury he had. He got an idea and looked at Thor, “Can I borrow your cape? I need to press the wounds.”

“Of course,” Thor said, taking the cape off in a hurry before he crouched down to give it to Steve. Steve took it and folded it before he used it to press on the sound, hoping that the bleeding would stop soon.

“Hang on, Buddy,” he said.

“I don’t think I can, Cap,” the man said weakly, flashing a pained smile. Steve could see blood on his teeth. The internal injuries must be bad, too. Steve couldn’t stand this, couldn’t stand that an innocent man had become a victim in an unnecessary attempt to take over the world. Why so many people wanted to rule the world, he didn’t understand.

“Yes, you can,” Steve insisted. The medics really need to get here sooner, so he asked Thor,  “Thor, can you try to find help?”

“Of course, Steven,” Thor said. He also looked concerned, too, for both the man and Steve, “Would you be okay here alone?”

“I will. Go.”

When Thor came back with the medical team, he found Steve sitting down on the concrete road, slumped and lost with a lifeless body by his side, a bloody cape on his clutch.

 

**iii.**

“Cap, why aren’t you wearing a cape?”

“Huh?”

He and Thor just came out from the teachers’ office when they were greeted by one kid. They were volunteering to entertain the kids, wearing their respective uniforms. It was something that some of The Avengers did when they had some downtime. He remembered the kid, Ryan. He had been a new kid at the school and they had only met once before on Steve’s last visit. He didn’t know many things about Captain America. His favorite superheroes were the fictional ones.

Ryan looked at them curiously, pointing to Thor’s cape.

“Superman and Batman wear a cape. Thor wears a cape, too.”

“Uhm…”

Steve wasn’t sure how to answer that. He wanted to say that a cape was not part of his uniform, but that didn’t exactly answer the question. He wanted to answer that a cape might render his movements, but that might a too complicated explanation for a kid as young as Ryan. Steve internally groaned. He had never been good at answering kids’ curiosity. He didn’t even have a thought to lie to them.

Fortunately, Thor saved him.

“It’s because I have been borrowing his cape,” Thor lied, crouching down to meet Thor in the eye, “Should I give it back to him?”

“Uh huh,” Ryan nodded, “You should wear your own capes,”

“Unfortunately, I left them back at my home,” Thor explained, starting to take off his cape in quick, rehearsed moves, “I am going to give it back to him, now.”

After he took it off, he went to Steve’s back and started attached the cape to the shield strap Steve wore. He did it quickly, a little sloppily, and it didn’t take long before he was done and exclaimed, “There, he has a cape, now.”

Steve turned his head. The cape was tailored to match Thor’s height, so when Steve wore it, it touched the ground. If Ryan was an observant adult, he would call them out on their bluff. Fortunately, he was not.

“Awesome!”

And then Ryan just ran away from there, seemingly satisfied seeing Steve with a cape. Steve shook his head, amused and annoyed at the same time. There were times when Steve really thought that children were much more complicated than people gave them credit for.

He turned to Thor and asked, “Do I look more like a superhero like this?”

Thor looked at him, his head moving down as he judged Steve’s appearance. Then, he shook his head.

“No, you look better with your usual attire, the cape was out of place. You looked weird.”

Thor was surprisingly quite critical about attires and appearances. People were actually surprised to know that when Thor looked even more handsome than usual in his clothes, that meant he was the one who picked them and dressed. He even tried to fix Steve’s fashion sense.

“Don’t be so honest,” Steve chided, though with a laugh.

“You are perfect the way you are,” Thor said, brushing a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek, uncaring if there was anyone who saw them.

“Don’t say things like that,” Steve said. No matter how many times Thor had praised him, he still blushed when Thor was being especially cheesy while the others cringed at how cheesy they were.

“You like it.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be blushing endlessly in front of kids,” Steve said. That happened in the past and one of the kids asked him if he was sick, “I am borrowing the cape. I look cool with this.”

Thor had always looked majestic when he was walking or fighting and his cape just flowing gracefully. Steve would like to think that he looked cool too, no matter what Thor said.

“That’s fine,” Thor said with a twinkle in his eyes, “Let’s go.”

Steve was delighted when they came to the class and some children crowded him, playing with the cape.

 

**iv.**

“Ah, Thor, fuck—” Steve grunted as Thor’s cock grazed his prostate, as he moved up and down, riding Thor’s cock while Thor’s hands holding him steady. He clenched, his eyes closed as he picked up his pace.

“Hey Capsicle!” Tony said as he entered the room, a tablet on his hand.

Steve stumbled to Thor’s chest and yelled, “Stark!”

He snatched the nearest piece of cloth he could reach, which was Thor’s cape, and then used it to cover his crotch and his rear—especially the part where Tony could see Thor’s cock disappeared into. Tony was frozen, but being Tony, he recovered soon and smirked, not even looking away at Steve and Thor’s compromising position.

“That is a sight I don’t need to see, but that’s quite hot.” He commented, leaning on the wall as if he was enjoying the show. Unlike Steve who was panicking, Thor was still relaxed. He even seemed amused.

Steve glared at Tony, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I knocked. You aren’t answering. I want to talk about—”

“Unless it’s an emergency, get out,” Steve said, growling. He couldn’t believe this is happening to him. He couldn’t believe he was talking to Tony while still having Thor’s cock inside of him. He couldn’t believe they forgot to put their room on locked and private mode.

“But—”

“Get out or I will tell Pepper about your adventure in Tokyo,” Steve threatened. He wanted to move and ushered Tony out himself, but that meant he would expose himself and Thor more.

    “Is that a threat?” Tony asked, didn’t seem affected by Steve’s attempt at blackmailing. Thor just chuckled, playfully thrusting into Steve and making him yelp. Tony snickered at that while Steve tried to glare at Thor but unable to do so because Thor kept thrusting into him, giving Tony a show. He yanked the cape on his body and threw it towards Tony. Because he had a good aim, it landed on Tony’s head and covered his eyes.

“Out!”

It was Tony’s turn to yell, “Hey, that’s gross!” before throwing the cape from his face, grossed out. He finally took a step back and walked towards the door, “Fine, I’ll go, enjoy your day!”

Steve sighed and turned to Thor, who was grinning. Thor turned their position around until Steve was on his back while Thor was in between his leg. Steve pouted and requested, “Make me forget?”

 

**v.**

Steve hoped that Tony wouldn’t tease him for being a capsicle for the second time. Well, almost a capsicle.

It was so cold. So cold. He was pretty sure he was dying. He could barely breathe. His body shivered harshly while he was grunting, trying to hold his own body, making it hard for people who were trying to take the cold uniform off him.

“Steven, we got you,” Thor said, trying hard to be assuring. He ended up being the only one who last trying to take the uniform off him, the others took care of something else, trying to find blankets and anything that could warm him up. They trusted Thor to take care of him, especially since Thor was his boyfriend and he would be naked.

“Thor,” Steve said, his teeth chattering, “’s cold.”

They locked him in a freezer for 3 hours. It was nothing compared to 60 years, but he still felt so cold. Miserable. He was dying.

“I know,” Thor said, holding Steve’s face. He was so warm, Steve leaned into the touch, “We will warm you up.”

After a while, Thor finally managed to take Steve’s uniform and took the blankets Natasha brought to them not long before. Steve shook his head as clarity started to come to him.

“Cape. ‘S warm. Want it first.”

“Ah, of course, I should have thought of it,” Thor said, already taking off his cape. His eyes were glassy as he took care of Steve, worried. He was quite relieved that they managed to find Steve before it was too late, but Steve’s current predicament still concerned him greatly.

He wrapped Steve in his cape and while Steve held on to the cape, adding layers of blankets to his body. The journey to the nearest medical facility was still quite long. After he was done with the blankets, he sat behind Steve and hugged him, trying to make Steve as warm as possible.

Steve was still shivering.

“You—you are going to get cold,” Steve said, trying hard to talk.

“I am pretty resilient to cold, Steven,” Thor said, tightening his back hug, “Don’t worry.”

“It’s so cold,” Steve said, tears started to drop again, “I am dying.”

“No, you are not,” Thor said in his ear, determined. He buried his face to Steve’s neck, didn’t care if Steve’s body was cold, “You are not dying, you are going to recover and I will be with you throughout it.”

“I was so scared.”

“You are safe. I will keep you safe. You hear me, Steven?”

“Y—yes.”

And then he just sobbed.

 

**vi.**

“I don’t think this is going to work,” Steve said, looking at Thor, pessimistic. They were on the roof of Stark’s tower, the wind blowing hard on them. Thor looked majestic while Steve’s hair ended up looking funny.

Thor put on a determined expression, his grip on his hammer tightened, “It will, believe me.”

Steve tilted his head, “Are you sure you are strong enough to carry me that way?”

“Are you really questioning my power now, Steven?” Thor asked in a mock offended tone. Out of all people, Steve should have known how strong he was, “I won’t let you fall, I promise.”

Steve still looked pessimistic. He was not sure they could really do this. It was risky and he really did not want to fall. Thor looked like he wanted to do this, though.

“We have my cape, it’s strong.”

“It’s just—fine,” Steve sighed, before he finally walked closer to Thor and pressed his body to Thor, wrapping his arms around Thor’s chest for support. Thor put his hammer down and then tied his cape around both of their bodies like a cocoon, locking their position.

“This is weird,” Steve commented. Why were they doing this again?

Thor raised his eyebrow, “Weirder than anything else we have done?”

“Well, no, I guess.”

Thor picked up the hammer and started swinging it.

“Are you ready?”

Steve didn’t have time to answer before they were suddenly off the guard, the hammer pulling them to Brooklyn.

If anyone heard his scream, he would deny that it was his.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on tumblr, maybe?](http://shieldstorm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
